Revealing Dreams
by Roxynomekop
Summary: Arnold tries to help helga with her "guy" problems and the unthinkable happens!


Hello everyone! This is my first fic so go soft on me. I've been telling myself, I'm gonna write a fic over and over again but I haven't had the chance with all the school work in mind. You can't live without an education right? I'm sorry if I have taken too long for those who have been waiting for me to actually start. Please excuse my delay. I especially want to thank my wonderful friends who helped me out and told me to go on with this story. Although I don't think it will have too much success. Excuse the grammatical errors, I'm only 13! Send any thoughts or complaints. It can help. Crimeny Please R&R!  
  
Acknowledgements:I want to especially thank CoSmIc DrEaMeR and Starry Nights! Read their wonderful storys!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or any of the characters so keep your shirt on!(seriously)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 1: "Moonlight Sonata"  
  
Helga's POV  
  
'How romantic' I thought as I stared at the orange sunset. It wasn't too cold or too hot. Perfect weather. It felt so great to be with Arnold on his rooftop and actually being invited this time felt great. I could still remember the times I snuck up here just to get a chance smell the air he breathed.(or maybe even a glimpse) I couldn't describe in words how much I loved him. So wise and thoughtful. Ever since that first day we met, I couldn't deny my feelings. Call me crazy, but I would do anything to be with him. Crimeny, how I longed for him to hold me in his arms! I could just grab him.   
  
Hold it Helga, don't go overboard. You don't want to blow this opportunity! Its all about control.  
  
"So football head, why did you invite me up here in the first place? Now don't tell me you prepared dinner!" I said trying to break the tension. There go my manners out the window!  
  
"Well Helga, I basically wanted to talk about, you know, stuff." He replied as he looked down at the carefree people walking by. He seemed lost in thought.  
  
"Stuff meaning......?" Confused, I searched for an answer because my hands were beginning to sweat. Although being around Arnold gave me a calm feeling inside.  
  
"I know it might annoy you when people ask you this, but why do you always have to act the way you do?" He asked innocently, trying not to get beat up. I imagined he didn't want a meeting with Old Betsy and The Five Avengers. I would never hurt my beloved physically, although I felt like doing so at times.  
  
"Listen Hair Boy, it's a long story. Besides you wouldn't understand." Didn't seem like reasonable respond. I had to keep my reputation uptight, right?  
  
"Look Helga, I don't want to be mean but I think you owe me an explanation after all these years." Oh god, there's that gaze. I couldn't stand it any more. Arnold had been nice enough to invite me here and he was right. I felt like giving up on my defensive side.  
  
"Whatever it is, I bet I can help. Helga, please trust me." Those pleading eyes are killing me inside. (literally!)   
  
"Its just that......"Oh god! Helga ol' girl, don't breakdown. You're a tough girl, come on, hold it!  
  
"You can tell me anything, I'll always listen." Is it just me or is he coming closer?! I hope I can just keep calm. Hope Mr. Optimistic keeps his cool.  
  
""You've never helped before, and you won't help now. You just don't get it, you never will." They don't call me Helga Geraldine Pataki for nothing.  
  
And as he got closer, the closer I got to surrendering to my conscience, "I'm not letting you leave until we get through this Helga."Seemed pretty tired of pratically begging. Who would have thought?!  
  
I couldn't just straight out tell him that I'm obsessed him! I can just imagine his reaction. Let me think. *poof! light turns on above Helga's head* I know I'll just tell him that there's this guy I like and he has never thought of me more than just a friend! I'm only half lying, right? Just gotta make sure it comes out decently. "Well Arnoldo, there's this guy.......and he never really thinks of me as...... more than the mean old bully." I laughed fakely.  
  
Arnold looked at my like a lost puppy. Oh how I love to misguide people! And that puppy dog face, so cute! It was a start. Me and my outrageous ideas! "Are you serious, I mean, is that what has been stressing you out all this time?   
  
"Like I said, its long story football head. Right along with my loving parents and Olga that is."Me and my ironic self. The moon was beginning to shine and well here comes the hard part. Explaining it to Arnold. What a task!  
  
As finally neared me, his slender body found its place. Right next to me, both of us leaning against the wall. Just barely touching. "And like I said, I'm always here to listen. Perhaps I can help you two."  
  
"Yeah, you can tell him that I write poetry and like long walks on the beach too! Come on football head, be a bit more realistic with me here!" Sarcasm is my middle name! I couldn't help but chuckle evily.  
  
"I am only trying to help. Maybe if you told me who this guy was I could be more useful." Now he wants details! What am I, an informant?  
  
"You don't neep to help 'us'," Facing him gave me a chilly feeling, "Its none of you beez wax who this lucky guy is anyway," I imediately turn around facing the moon, "Its my problem, and I need to deal with it, o.k?" I was turning into ice when he started to move his hand around and behind me......  
  
He is practically hugging me! "You need to relax, I'm only here to give you advice not set you up on a blind date." Now I'm totally frozen. "Look, we can meet in my room or something tomorrow to discuss our plans!"   
  
"Gee, that sounds reasonable. I feel so relaxed now!" I'm stuttering, great!  
  
"Okay so we want to some how seduce him. I don't know how you girls talk, but seduce sems like a bad way of saying it. Are you getting me?" It seems to me I got a good plan up my sleeve, while Arnoldo over there is blabbering. *Gets mischievous look*  
  
"He is the most nicest guy I've ever met. And you should see him! He's just perfect......." I sigh to make it more impacting. From the corner of my eye I can see my beloved rolling his eyes "Ya know what Hair Boy? Why don't we get it over with today? I just can't wait. He just so cute!"  
  
"Whatever you say Helga, whatever you say......" Then some how Arnold move's from right next to me to right in front. All of a sudden he gives me the elevator look! "Arnold, is there something wrong with your head or something, because you're giving me this weird look."  
  
Then Arnold got lost in thought just looking at me and I have to wave my hand in front of him to snap him out. And its then I know my plan is really working out!  
  
"Oh, sorry! Just thinking about........ some stats and measurements for our plans." What a cheesy excuse! "Speaking of stats, since your writing down information, Arnoldo, let me tell you exactly how he looks!"  
  
"Go on...."After he gave me this aggravating stare, I knew I had to some how get back at him. "Well, Arnoldo. If you really want to know, He has the softest, most unruly bl....BLACK hair. And the clearest, flawless, most absolutly amazing gr...GREY eyes!"  
  
"We don't know anyone with grey eyes? Unless....." I cut into his phrase, " No, WE don't Arnold. But I do!"  
  
"Whatever Helga."   
  
"I'm telling you Arnold, he's just superb." I say as I'm fluttering my eyes.  
  
"Helga, I don't think..." He says as he's trying to calm me down.  
  
"Handsome, brave, kind..." I'm on cloud nine!  
  
"OH COME ON!!!" I get out of my dream state. Arnolds face seems to have turned into a tomato!  
  
"Is there something wrong?" I say innocently. Thats a first!  
  
"No, I just imagine thats enough about lover boy. Any who, he sounds...great, Helga." He says, gritting his teeth so hard his cheeks are still flushed. "As I was saying...."  
  
*sigh* "He's so great." I inturupt him on purpose.  
  
"NO HE ISN'T!" Mr. Optimistic got a tantrum!  
  
"Of course he is....and he just so cute" I say when I'm looking at the moonlight once again.  
  
As he holding me by the shoulders and shaking me, "Listen to me Helga, what does this 'guy' have that no other guy doesn't?!!"  
  
I try to get loose from Arnolds grip but he's holding on tight. This is definately heaven! "Hair Boy! Calm down please!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Arnolds POV  
  
At this point I am on the verge of shaking Helga into reality. "I will not calm down, not until you get out of that dozed state and tell me why this guy is so special!"  
  
Helga is effortlessly trying to espcape from telling me the truth until..........  
  
"Woah!" I forgot it snowed yesterday!  
  
"Aaaah!" Stupid slippery melted ice!  
  
Oh my god! Helga is now on top of me because we fell! Heck, we're THAT close to touching faces! I'm now completely frozen and don't know what to do. Although some thing inside is telling me to face my fears and kiss her. I didn't go through all this for nothing. How beautiful she looks and it seems as though she is also frozen and doesn't want to get off! What am I thinking? I gotta say something atleast!  
  
"If you didn't notice, you are on top of me." I say grinning.  
  
"So? You gotta problem with that?" That shining smile of hers!  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't" I gotta hold in this laughter. I can't blow this.  
  
"I didn't mean to say that" Here I go gain, trying to hide my feelings.  
  
"But are you glad you did?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"So, you wanna switch places?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like that?"  
  
"Maybe." I state plainly.  
  
"Maybe?" She seems lost with what I just said.  
  
"Maybe I'm happy where I am right know."  
  
I start tilting my heads towards hers(since he is on bottom, well you know what I mean!)  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Muhahahahaha! Got you guys there!Tell me, tell me, was it good!And if you people were wondering they are now currently freshmans(and freshwomen!). Any who, I hope you guys tune in next time to "Revealing Dreams!" Adios and see you later! Signed: Roxynomekop1288 


End file.
